Dark Sonata
by The Forgotten Muse
Summary: A collab between myself and myheartstillbleedsforyou. Muhyo and Roji thought they had seen it all, but that was before they met a blind clairvoyant and his creepy assistant. What will happen when he has a vision of imminent doom connected to the two?


Hi there, reader. This story is a Muhyo & Roji Collab written by myself and my friend, myheartstillbleedsforyou. We hope you enjoy it! Read on!!!!

X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

It must've been near midnight. The night was deep, almost black. The sky was navy with only the small prinpick stars piercing the darkness of the small neighborhood. It was mostly normal: mostly because aside from the boy carrying a duffel bag in the street, the neighborhood looked completely fine. The boy had white hair with a blue, crystal shaped earring on his right ear. He wore a white cloth tied around his head, covering his eyes. His top was blue and baggy and went almost down to his knees, but it was very thick. His pants were baggy as well. The pants were a yellow-cream color with a black diamond pattern. For shoes, he wore sandals. As he walked, his pants made a light _swish_ as the two pantlegs brushed past each other. It was somewhat of a calming noise to the neighborhood pets that heard him coming.

The boy sighed. "It must be midnight or so . . . I need to find shelter." He looked up and around, although he apparently could see nothing. "Oh?" he gasped lightly as he spotted a single light on in an apartment. "Looks like we have a winner!" he chuckled. Acrobatically, he sprung up the side of the wall and climbed in through the window silently. The room looked somewhat like an office because of a desk in the back, but the rest looked casual. It had 3 other rooms: 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. The boy deposited the duffel bag in one of the bedrooms and left to fix himself some supper. "Ahhh . . . nothing like instant ramen noodles to soothe fatigue. . ." he sighed nostalgically. He sipped some beef-ramen broth and placed the cup-of-noodles on the coffee table. He relaxed a little bit, laying on the couch with his hands clasped together over his stomach. "Maybe . . . . just a few minutes . . . " he yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

"Yer on our couch." cackled a high voice, kicking the white-haired boy in the side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the boy yelped as he sat up. Two people were standing in front of the couch: a short, pudgy boy with black raven hair, and a tall, lanky boy with light brown messy hair. The boy rubbed his side as he surveyed them both: the shorter one smirked arrogantly, while the taller one was frowning in worry.

"Roji, take care of him. I'm going to bed." the short one cackled as he left to one of the rooms.

"Uhh, sorry about that. Muhyo's always like that. . . then again, you _are_ kind of in our house." the brown-haired boy said, shaking the intruder's hand. "My name's Jiro Kusano, but my friends call me Roji. What brings you to our office?"

"Office?" the boy said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling wryly.

"Yes, this is our office. We're supernatural investigators, you know! We take care of ghosts and hauntings! Although . . . ."

"Although what?"

"Muhyo does most of the work . . . Muhyo's an Executor while I'm only his assistant, so I don't really do much . . . ."

"Oh, really? Well I'm an executor as well . . . well, I'm more of a traveling clairvoyant than an executor, since I only travel around telling predictions instead of banishing ghosts, but you know . . . whatever floats your boat, right?" the intruder smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Roji said, staring into the cup-of-noodles sadly.

Their conversation was cut short as a loud crash pierced the silence. "Umm...that sounds like Muhyo, hold on ..." Roji said as he stood up and walked over to the room. "Muhyo, is everything all right in there?"

The door opened, with Muhyo standing in the doorway with a duffel bag. The duffel bag was strange, but on closer inspection, it was revealed that it was really a small girl dressed in an executor's cape was poking out from the chest up. "This . . . _thing_ was in my room. Keep it out." he said, and slammed the door shut with the _click_ of a lock following.

"Uhhhh . . . " Roji said, holding the duffel bag.

"Oh, I see he's met my assistant. This is Koro Marimo. She's a judge, and also my assistant." the white-haired boy explained.

"Muhyo sexy!!!" the girl squealed, blushing. Roji stared at her, concerned.

The white-haired boy chuckled. "She's got quite an obsession with Muhyo, though I don't know why. It's best just to let her have her crush."

"Oh, um . . . that might be a problem if you want to stay here . . . Muhyo doesn't really like visitors."

"Oh, she won't be a problem as long as he keeps his door locked while he sleeps. We weren't planning on staying long here, just a couple of days. Anyways, my name's Eiji Ito. Glad to meet you, Roji." he said. Koro climbed back into the duffel bag and zipped it up from the inside as Eiji walked over to take it out of Roji's arms. "I'll just, um, take this . . ." he said with small difficulty. "She can just . . . uhhh . . . she can just sleep on the floor or something." he stated gleefully. "Um, she's used to it. She likes small places, makes her feel safe." Eiji responded to Roji's concerned glare.

"Well ok, you can stay here for tonight. We'll talk about this in the morning, though..." Roji stated with one last concerned glance, and then left to his room.

Eiji sighed. "Well Koro, we're one step closer to finding out about _that_ incident, aren't we?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Koro screamed happily from inside the duffel bag.

"Well, it's time for bed, Koro-chan. Good night, and sweet dreams . . ." Eiji said, petting the bag before turning off the light and laying on the couch. It wasn't long before both of them were asleep and wading in the land of dreams.

X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X

Sorry Al, that's all I can type for tonight, so that's where the first chapter's going to end. Sorry! But I'll try to put the rest of what we talked about into the next chapter, ok?! Try not to be too mad with me T_T


End file.
